


Good Game

by Madfordinos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cell Phones, Confessional Sex, Embarrassment, Hearing things they shouldn't, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Innocence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfordinos/pseuds/Madfordinos
Summary: Sawamurra Daichi, captain of the karasuno volleyball team, knew on some fundamental level that that the first years of his team weren't as innocent as he liked to believe.He accepted this. Saying this, however, did not mean he ever wanted to have to face that truth however.It was an unofficial practice match when this lie he'd been telling himself crashed around him in flaming mess of chaos.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Basically they don't hang up the phone and they hear Hinata and Kemma talking about their sex life's with their boyfriends.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Good Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)   
> i have dyslexia so please let me know if there's a wrong word or something.  
> Anyway this is my first time writing anything like this so i hope you enjoy.

Sawamurra Daichi, captain of the karasuno volleyball team, knew on some fundamental level that that the first years of his team weren't as innocent as he liked to believe. They were all in relationships, with each other, and they were all hormonal 16-year old boys. With the age of consent being 16 in this area of japan, there wasn't any reason for him to interfere. 

He accepted this. Saying this, however, did not mean he ever wanted to have to face that truth however. 

It was an unofficial practice match when this lie he'd been telling himself crashed around him in flaming mess of chaos. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Walking into the gym with most of the team following him, Daichi shook hands with Kuroo. The captain of the Nakoma team grinned slightly, already promising to be gentle when "crushing" them. His dark eyes flicked over karasuno team, before narrowing over kageyama. 

"where's the other part of your freak duo?" 

Kageyama scowled, walking over "you should know, he's having a sleep over with kemma". 

"I should?" 

Daichi looked around, only now realising that the PSP playing setter was know where to be seen. 

The furthering scowl of kageyamas face was the only sign that he thought the answer should be oblivious." ya, they have one nearly every week, usually on a Friday " 

"Its a Saturday" pointed out suga, having walked over from talking to asahi. 

"Hinata had to babysit yesterday" 

"kemmas never told me that". Kuroo said slowly, now suspicious. Hinata and kemma had a sleep over every week? why hadn't kemma told him this, he knew he was always busy on Fridays, but he thought it was a family thing. Different scenarios were running though his head, each worse than the last. 

Kageyama grunted "well Hinata told me" Still looking at Kuroo, he rolled his eyes "ring him if you want" 

"Now now crow, calm down. I believe you" Kageyama stilled "I'm still ringing him however, just out of concern". Bringing out his phone, Kuroo unlocked it. 

A snort was heard from the side of the gym "ya, concern" 

"Yaku" Not looking up from his phone, Kuroo asked, clicking the contact of 'kitten' 

A shout of pain was heard, Lev unsuccessfully dodging Yakus hands, Kuroo was now holding the phone up to his ear. He knew it was probably just them playing video games, but them missing practice, especially Hinata made him worry. 

The phone was answered quickly, settling Kuroo slightly “Hey, how you are doing?” 

“What do you want?” 

“What I can't ask you how you're doing?” Kuroo grinned slightly at kemmas monotone voice. 

“No” 

“Is that Kuroo, Kemma”. A higher pitched voice was heard in the back, joined by the sounds of gunfire. 

“Is that Hinata?” 

“Yes” 

“I didn’t know he was there” 

“Yes, you did that’s why you called” 

“Kemma tell them I've said hi!” Hinata interrupted again, followed by whoop, having probably shoot Kemma by the sharp exhale Kuroo heard. 

“Kuroo put it on speaker” said Sugu, with both teams now circling the phone either interested or board waiting for the match to start. 

“You're on speaker” Kurro moved the phone from his ear, quickly tapping it. 

“Hinata says hi, and yes kuroo he comes over every Friday, is that all?” 

“I just don’t see why you both have to skip practice” Kuroo knows he’s being difficult, but he couldn’t stop the curl of jealousy slowly seeping into his body. 

“It's not official practice and because.” Kemma says, clearly done with the conversation. Tanaka and Nishinoya laugh slightly, amused that Nakoma's setter getting so openly frustrated at Kurros jealousy 

“Ya but” 

“Can you put the phone down? Both of us are playing cod so I answered you on Bluetooth and I'm just about to kill Hinata” 

“Kemma stop trying to snipe me!” A range of sounds are heard, the loudest one being Hinatas groan of frustration at once again being killed, Kageyama smiled slightly. He was still put out over Hinata choosing his friend over his boyfriend every week, but the fact he was losing all ways amused Kageyama. 

“Ok” sighing Kuroo looked at his phone, ignoring the amused or pitying looks thrown at him. Finger hovering over the end button, he paused when he once again could hear Hinata. He knew he should end it, but he was curious and judging by the looks directed at him so were others. Feeling like maybe he was crossing a boundary, he instead tapped the mic button, now able to listen without worrying about making a noise. 

“Speak of the devil" the tone was light, obviously amused. "And he shall come. I love western sayings their so weird."

Sighing was followed by “he gets so jealous honestly” 

A squawk was heard “of me? Why" Kageyama looked at Kuroo, wanting to glare yet at the same time knowing if he was in the same position, he’d probably be feeling the same. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this, its an invasion of their privacy.” reasoned Daishi, looking from Kuroo to Kageyama. The curiosity clear on their faces along with the majority of the two teams. 

“He’s right Kuroo, Kemmas going to kill you if he finds out.” Yaku looked pointedly at him. 

Sugu nodded along, turning to Kageyama “And you, how do you think Hinatas going to feel knowing you listened to a private conversation?” 

Kageyama and Kuroo looked at each other, before both nodding having come to a decision. “it'll be fine we’ll hang up in a minute, I just want to know what they talk about, Hinata never tells me what they do” Kageyama snorted “its problem just video games or the latest episode of some lame tv show.” 

“So” Kemmas dry voice rang out, everyone's eyes flicking back to the innocent device. 

“What” came Hinatas distracted reply. 

“You know what” Kemmas now sounded teasing and Kuroo was already nervous. “Unless I Imaged last week, you have quite a bit to say, so spill. Did you do it?” 

Confused looks were thrown at each other, not knowing what the context was. 

“maybe” at this Kageyama frowned, Hinata sounded slightly embarrassed but mostly satisfied. 

“And” Everyone learned as forward as they could, curious despite not knowing not knowing what's going on. 

“It was good. Like really good.” Kageyama turned pale, knowing him and Hinata had tried something new last week. Knowing that Hinata had basically gone crazy the whole time he'd been doing it. 

The older years made eye contact, Daichi and sugas faces filled with horror. Asahi immediately turned red, backing away physically, trying to grab Nishinoya who quickly slipped out of his hands. He shared a look with Tanaka, both faces starting to grow into a vicious grin. They had to hear this. 

Kageyama leapt for the phone trying to snatch it out of a smirking Kuroos hands who quickly held it above his head. He started shouting, demanding a end to the call. 

“now crow don’t tell me your embarrassed” crackled Kuroo “what, you have performance issues?” 

Flushing red, Kageyama snapped out a no, still trying to grab the phone 

“Then you don’t have any issue with carrying on” teased Kuroo, knowing he’d backed him into a rock and a hard place. Let the conversation end and live with the rumours or let his love life be exposed. 

Stopping, Kageyama paused, he knew he had nothing to be ashamed off and if Hinata ever found out he’d be more mad for the invasion of pricy then the topic of conversation. Everyone knew Hinata was very open, sometimes too open. 

Decision made, he squared his jaw. “fine” he snapped at Kuroo who's eyes widened having not actually expected Kageyama to agree. 

“no!” Daichi immediately protested, others nodding along with him. “hang up right now.” 

“little crow agreed Daichi.” respond Kuroo, turning up the volume on his phone so it would echo around the gym. 

"ya? How good ?"

Hinata practical giggled "well i got so loud Kageyama told me he's not doing it unless we're completely alone."

"did he like it though?"

"i think so? I said he didn't have too, but he said yes pretty quickly and he came after accidently gagging me. You were right by the way, sitting on his face is totally different them him just rimming me."

The whole gym seemed to come to a still, eyes swung to Kageyama, who despite turning slowly red, refused to back down. The sound of a scheech from Asahi started something that can only be called chaos. Both suga and Yaku seemed to try to jump Kuroo, who was now doing his best to dodge them, the whole time crackling. Lev had hit the floor face down and was now screaming, next to him Tanaka, Nishinoya and yamamtoto were collapsed on one another. Laughter shacking their body's too much to stand. Daichi was standing next to them, face white and staring unfocused at the wall.

"ya i remember the first time Kuroo told me too. He said he was lucky i don't weigh a lot or i would have broken his nose with how much i was bouncing."

At the sound of his name Kuroo had froze, before Kemma had even finished the sentence he was bringing the phone down to finally end the call.

Kageyama sprung forward, grabbing it and holding it behind his back to stop Kuroos grabing for it back. "what performance issues?" He smirked, feeling smug at turning the tables.

Kuroo stilled, glaring at Kageyama yet on some level knowing he deserved it "no".He snapped.

"then what's the problem?" Shaking the phone in front of him, kageyama ignored the fact the laughter hadn't stopped and swiftly moving from the hands trying to end the call.

"why did he call earlier though? and why did you never tell him you come to mine on a Friday?" Hinatas voice was clear entwined with confusion.

"Because he would have got jealous, then noisy."

"You like him jealous." The sound of gun fire rapidly increased for a moment

"You're not wrong, he all ways gives me the best fucks after, but i can barley walk" Kuroo couldn't help but smirk at that.

"why are you acting like you don't sometimes do it on purpose? Like the other week you smiled at that new kid, knowing kuroo was watching you." Kuroos face dropped, He did it on purpose?

"Maybe i was being nice" Kemmas dull tone came though the speakers, an oblivious lie.

"ok and it had nothing to do with you wanting him to fuck you? which he did repeatedly, first at school then however many times at yours."

"you had sex on school grounds?!" Yaku shouted, stopping his grab for the phone to spin to Kuroo. "that's how you get expelled dumbass !"

"At least I don't purposely piss him off so he'll fuck me against the wall" 

Suga spun to Kageyama "you what! Do you know how much that can bruise?!"

"Hey that's a classic." Hinata defend, there was a pause before his voice dropped, disappointment filling it "its becoming a problem though."

Tanaka, Nishinoya and yamamtoto leaned forward, awaiting the answer. Kageyama seemed to pause from trying to stare down Kuroo to look at Suga and Daichi nevousely.

"Why."

"He was slamming into me so hard we dented the wall, he put a poster over it so it was fine, but this is the second time that's happened and eventual he's going to run out off posters."

"or walls"

"you broke the wall" Daichi stared at Kageyama, ignoring the fuming suga next to him, " you broke the fucking wall because you were fucking him too hard. Twice." He turned to Suga "He broke the wall"

Suga was already shouting " WHAT THE FUCK MADE YOU DO THAT ?!"

Kageyama gulped, the anger on their faces now replacing the trauma.

"Its so good though, i can basically feel him in my throat. He's so long its ridicules" Hinata now sounded wistful and further screeching was heard as Asahi ran out the gym, others following him. Kageyama could feel the heat radiating off his checks, he ignored the looks thrown at him by Tanaka and Nishinoya, both of their gazes moving lower. He couldn't believe Hinata was actrual talking about this. Daichi and Suga froze, turning to look at each other with horror.

"Kuroos more thick than long. I just love how it completely fills me you know." Heads swung to Kuroo, who smirked at them. He had nothing to be ashamed off and hearing his boyfriend praise him was a major ego boost.

"Your such a size Queen." Hinata snorted

"Oh and your not Mr he's got a dick made for porn-." Kemmas teasing was cut off by Daichi, who had stepped over Lev and had finally grabbed the phone. Pressing the red button so hard kuroo was worried for his screen, he looked around him at the people in various states around the room.

"This never happened" Daichi made sure to make eye contact with each person, even Kageyama and Kuroo despite it being difficult to even look in their direction, Promising a fate worse than death if anyone ever mentioned it.

After seeing each person at least nod, he spun on his heel and marched towards the door " practice over, good game"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> leave a comment if you want :)


End file.
